


On Loan

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), F/M, Minor Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, cleaning out my files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 15:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Tony loans Steve to Nebula.





	On Loan

**Author's Note:**

> IN this 'verse, Tony and Steve are an item and have been for years. You can say it's the same verse as my fix it story [**After the World ends**](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1017510). I was just writing random stuff and this came out... I finally finished it and decided to post it.

“Tony, what the hell?” Tony had just told Steve his idea. Tony wanted to ‘lend’ him to Nebula for a night or two. 

“She is lonely and she adores you.”

“So you're whoring me out?” 

“Being with her hasn't crossed your mind?”

Steve bit his lip and looked away. “Okay. I admit it. I have. I,” he blushed, “wondered about... her.”

“Wow. She's blue and partly metal...oh, I get it. You like metal lovers.” Tony put his arm around Steve. 

Steve grinned at him. “No shit. I do like people with - enhancements, but damn, Tony. It feels like cheating.”

“It’s not if I ask you to do it.”

“But why?” 

“I owe her. A lot. And she wants you. You want her. We all win.”

“Not sure I see it that way.” 

*

Nebula was in her quarters, tinkering with the adjustments on her leg, when Steve knocked on her door.

“Come in, Rogers.”

Steve opened the door and stuck his head in. “Tony said I should come see you.”

“He told me you were coming.”

He stepped in. “I'm kind of nervous. I don't know what to do here.” He knew he was blushing a little. 

“You do not know how to mate? Do you and Stark not have sex?” She was quite matter-of-fact about it. 

“Yes. We do. It's been a long time since I had a date.” Seventy-five years, give or take. 

“What is a date?”

“When two people get together and do something... share a meal or some form of entertainment as they get to know one another.”

“Is this necessary? Can we not just mate?” she said quite matter-of-factly.

Steve laughed. “Well, if they like each other enough then sex can happen if they want it.”

“We already know that. Why is Stark sending you to me?”

“He says he owes you.” 

“He probably does. I helped him to survive. You are his prostitute then?” 

“Not normally but these are not normal times, I guess.” 

“My people choose mates for their young. It’s much less messy.” She was looking him up and down the whole time they talked, sizing him up. 

She stood and closed the door behind him. “So do you want to date? Or do you want to skip that part? We do already know one another.” It was true. They had talked quite a lot since she’d shown up here with Stark several weeks ago. 

He reached his hand out to her; she put her blue hand in his. He pulled her into his arms. “Do your people kiss?”

“No, but I’m willing to learn.” She had watched Quill and Gamora and was intrigued. They seemed to enjoy it a lot. 

He kissed her, touching his lips to her blue ones. As he kissed her, he pulled her closer. She fit quite well into his arms. She parted her lips; he took the lead and slipped his tongue into her mouth.

When they paused, she asked him, “I am feeling quite stimulated. Kissing is very pleasant.”

“Yes, it is.” He was feeling quite stimulated, too.

He gasped when she reached down quite suddenly and touched him through his trousers. “This is your -“

“Yes,” he murmured.

“You find this quite pleasant?” She was rubbing him now, her hand sliding up and down. He was trying hard not to thrust into her hand. 

“God, yes.”

She kissed him this time, invading his mouth with her tongue. He let her lead this time and she took it. She pulled his t-shirt out of his pants, then ran her cool hands up under it, caressing his stomach and then his chest. “Take your shirt off,” she told him.

He did as she bid him. “Now yours,” he said, the timbre of his voice low.

She wore a tight body suit style of clothing, which she unzipped and peeled off amazingly fast. He cupped one of her breasts as he pulled her back into his arms for another kiss. She made a sound when he squeezed her breast. She unzipped his trousers and reached inside his underwear.

“You’re very warm,” she said as she pushed his trousers and underwear down.

“I feel a little like I’m burning up right now,” he growled as he reached down and cupped her blue bottom with both hands, lifting her up against him. 

Nebula smiled at him. “You are quite strong for a human.” 

“I am. I was given a drug many years ago that made me stronger than other men.”

“Do you mate standing or some other way?” she asked him as he set her down so he could kiss her from her neck downward.

“How do you want it?” he said, as he bent her backwards and began to kiss his way down to her chest. He found her nipple and teased it with the tip of his tongue. 

“That is interesting. Do it again,” she asked him, her voice a little different suddenly. 

He sucked at one deep blue nipple, lathing it with his tongue when he’d sucked it inside his mouth. She gripped his arms to keep from falling backwards. 

“Your tongue does pleasant things,” she murmured. “I should like to feel it all over.” 

Steve moved her over to the sofa and deposited her there. He stood and removed the rest of his clothes as he looked at her. She was slender, but he’d seen how much strength she had. Her metal parts did not daunt him. Her face was striking and her nearly black eyes were quite fierce. He noticed she seemed to be devouring him quite hungrily as well. 

“Come touch me with your tongue, Rogers.” 

“Call me Steve.” He knelt down beside the sofa and kissed her lips one more time then he began to kiss and lick her very blue skin. She put her flesh hand in his hair, running it between her fingers. He licked her jawline over to her ear and lapped at her earlobe. He felt her shiver. He pulled it gently with his teeth. Her breath hissed. 

He kissed her shoulders, one then the other and made his way to her breasts again. He licked and sucked each one as the hand on his head pressed him closer. He wandered down her belly then veered off to her legs. He kissed the metal leg first as if it were skin then moved to he the non-metal one, kissing and licking her as his hands opened her legs, exposing her sex to him. 

Except for the color and complete lack of hair, she was quite the same as a human female. She jerked her hips up a little when he blew a warm breath on her. 

“Why do you wait?” Her voice was a low growl. 

As he held her legs open, he let his kisses drift upward. He licked her first, finding her not very different at all to human women. She even tasted similar. He spread her labia open and licked her from her clitoris down, slipping his tongue inside her. She arched her back and made a sound close to that of a large kitten. He didn’t let up until she cried out and clenched him tight with her legs. 

Once she relaxed, he looked up at her. “Stark chose well when he chose you,” she told him with what may have been a smile. “Now pleasure me again.”

He moved up between her opened legs and pressed his cock into her. She made a sound when he was deep inside her. He wasn’t sure if it was pain or pleasure. 

“Are you all right?” he asked, not moving at all. 

“Yes. Your organ is quite thick. I – I am fine.” She leaned up toward him from her reclining position. She looked quite fierce. “Now move!” Her black eyes gleamed. 

He did move, grabbing her hips and fucking her hard, harder than he would have normally done. He knew she had a great deal of strength and this might be his only chance to do this without holding back for fear of hurting his partner. 

She met his force with an equal force of her own. She met his hard thrusts, exhorting him to do it harder still. The sofa shifted beneath them several times until Steve finally lifted her and, still inside her, moved her to the floor. Any other partner would have not survived the onslaught without injury, but Nebula did, crying out her pleasure once then again seconds later, as he came inside her. 

When they were done, he moved off of her and pulled her to his side. She kissed his cheek and touched his face. 

“Perhaps Stark would agree to loan you to me again?” She said with a real smile, though it did seem to rather strain her to do so. 

Steve hugged her close. “I’ll see what I can do.”

**Author's Note:**

> [ **My Tumblr** ](https://alexcat45.tumblr.com/)


End file.
